The Unspoken Truth
by clockworkfanfiction
Summary: Chastity Dawnwillow lives a relatively normal life. At least she did. When her friend reveals something to her, and Chastity witnesses something, it changes her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Delirium

"Chastity Madeline Harris!"

Crap. She used my whole name. I'm in trouble.

"If you want to go see Serenity today, you'll do as I say! Get out of bed!"

Well Mom's obviously not having a good day. I bring my palm to my face. Of course she's not having a good day. My parents divorced last year. My Dad cheated on her.

Today was supposed to be their anniversary.

"Fine, I'm getting up!" I call down to her as I drag myself out of bed. I grab my phone and call Layla. She picks up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Layla, it's Chastity. I'm going to go see Serenity today, are you coming?"

She lets out a sad sigh. "I don't know Chas, I hate seeing her like this."

Serenity has suffered from Delirium for as long as I can remember. She hadn't been admitted into the Asylum until just recently.

A month ago, Serenity was attacked by an animal in the woods. She suffered major blood loss from a wound in her neck. The police classified it as an animal attack, but Serenity had different ideas.

The doctors decided to admit her into the Asylum. They said she must have been having a hallucination during the attack, because there was no way what Serenity thought could be the truth.

Serenity's mother was heartbroken. She had been doing so well, and then she had another hallucination.

It had been the first one in years.

I look down at the wooden floor of my bedroom as water fills my eyes.

"I know Layla, but we should be there for her. She's got to be upset."

"Yeah, okay."

"I'll pick you up in half an hour." I smile and hang up the phone before she can change her mind and dial Summer's number. She picks up on the first ring.

"Hey Chas!"

"Hey Summer, are you coming-"

"Yep!"

I laugh. "Okay, great I'll pick you up in about a half hour."

"Kay, see you soon!" She hangs up the phone and I chuckle at how bubbly she always is.

I sigh as I launch myself into another chaotic day.

· · · · ·

"Hello Chastity." The receptionist at the desk greats me and my friends and writes us all visitors passes.

"Thanks Ms. Clarell!" I say and stick the visitors pass to my shirt.

"I'm going to get a coffee." My Mom says and goes to the cafeteria.

Summer, Layla and I make our way to the visiting area and wait for her nurse to bring her out to visit with us.

Layla sighs and kicks her feet up on the table in front of us. Summer starts to tell a story of how she went on a date with a really nice guy, but stops when the nurse walks Serenity out. Summer spots her and jumps to her feet. Serenity folds Summer into a hug and they laugh with each other.

I stand up and hug Serenity before she sits down.

"I wonder when the day you stop visiting me will come. I don't want it to come." Serenity says sadly.

I grab one of her hands and shake my head. "It's not going to come."

Summer backs me up. "We could never stop visiting one of our best friends!" Summer looks back at Layla, who's trying hard to focus on her frayed shirt. "Right Layla?"

Layla sits up and nods weakly. "Right." Her voice wavers. I can tell she's about to cry, so I change the subject.

"How are things lately? Any hallucinations?" I ask Serenity.

She looks down. "No..."

"Hey, it's okay! You're going to get through this! I believe in you!" Summer says supportively.

"Summer, stop trying to sugar coat it!" Serenity bursts out.

Summer looks taken aback. "I was just trying to help-"

"I know." She sighs and puts her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, it's the mood swings. They happen at the most random of moments."

"It's okay." Summer says with a small smile.

"So when was your last hallucination?" Layla asks.

Serenity sighs. "Last night." She sounds disappointed. She probably is.

"Will you tell me about it?" I ask her cautiously. She could have another mood swing at any moment.

"It was basically the same as the one that got me back in here." She plays with her brown hair.

Layla sits up even straighter and puts her hands on the table. "Serenity, vampires do not exist!"

"Layla!" I chastise her.

"Don't you think I know that?!" Serenity says to Layla, her voice growing louder. "I can't help what hallucinations I have Layla!" She gets looks from all around the room, so she lowers her voice. "I can't change the fact that I have Delirium."

Layla sighs. "I know, I'm sorry."

"How's the wound?" Summer asks.

Serenity pulls aside her scrubs attire so we can see. The two punctures in her skin are almost healed, but there will definitely be a scar there for the rest of her life.

"It does look like a vampire bite..." Summer mutters. I quickly slap her leg as I dismiss the statement, making sure she doesn't give Serenity anything to stay up over at night.

Summer is never the first to knock a completely impossible idea. That's why I need to make sure she doesn't say anything like that again.

"Serenity, it's time to take your medication." The nurse calls to her. "I put the pills on your pillow, there's a cup of water on the nightstand. I can trust you to take them right?" The nurse throws her a teasing smile.

Serenity giggles. "Right. Thanks!" She calls to the nurse before she leaves. "I'll be back in a minute." She says before standing up and going down the hall to her room.

Summer flips her long brown hair and her brown eyes reflect the glare of the sun as she smiles. Always happy.

A scream comes from down the hallway. I immediately get up and run to Serenity's room only to find her on the ground halfway down the hallway. She didn't even make it to her room. I immediately kneel by her side.

"Serenity it's okay, it's okay." I try to help her up, but she doesn't want to stand.

"No it's not! I saw him! I swear, it wasn't a hallucination! He was there, he was real!"

I look down the hallway and see nothing. I turn my head back to her, then catch something at the corner of my eye.

A man with dark black hair and all black clothing peeks around the corner. I straighten up and knit my eyebrows together. He smirks and then disappears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What If?

The misty alley between the two buildings is somehow intriguing, inviting. I walk down the alley, goose bumps rising along my arms. A rustle behind me makes me whirl around.

"Hello?" I call out.

No sound replies back to me. I shrug and keep moving along. Then comes the rustling again and as soon as I whirl around, I catch something at the corner of my eye. My body turns to face it, but instead I cry out from the two pinches of pain in my neck.

I jolt upward in my bed, goose bumps pricking at my arms at the gust of wind. My phone starts vibrating and I groan before I pick it up.

"Hello?" I say in my best I'm-totally-not-pissed-off-that-you-called-me-at-three-in-the-morning voice.

Silence.

"Hello?" I try again. Once again, nothing. The person on the other end of the line hangs up the phone. I shiver from the wind coming in through the window. My body practically jumps out of bed to shut it.

I barely see the crow on the roof before I shut it. It makes me jump a little.

"Shoo!" I say quietly, trying not to wake my mom up.

I close the window louder than I should have and hop back into bed. I bury myself under the covers.

It's going to be a long day.

· · · · ·

"Good morning Chastity, how are you today?" Ms. Clarell asks as she hands me my visitors pass. "Summer and Layla didn't come with you?" She says it like a question.

"I came alone today ." I say and oppress a sigh, rubbing my eyes.

"Well, you know the drill." She says with a small smile.

"Thanks." I mutter as I plop down on a couch in the visitors area. Like usual, the nurse brings Serenity out. She immediately has a confused look on her face.

"Where are Summer and Layla?" She asks, a sad tone coming into her voice.

"I didn't let them know I was coming today." I say.

"Why not?" She asks as she sits down.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday."

"Oh, yeah. I don't get it, why are the hallucinations becoming so frequent?" She says and I can see her search for an answer in her mind.

"Serenity," She looks back up at me, coming out of her trance. "I don't think you were hallucinating yesterday." I admit.

She knits her eyebrows together. "But, it had to be-"

"I saw him too, Serenity."

Her face becomes pale. "You couldn't have."

"Why not?" I question. Why is she doubting it? If she wasn't hallucinating thats a good thing, right?

She lowers her voice. Her eyes are full of fear. "Because that was the man who attacked me in the woods that night."

My blood goes cold. It can't be...but I saw him. With my own eyes, I did.

"Serenity are you sure?"

"Yes." She says immediately and looks around. "You can't tell anyone-"

"Why not? This guy has to be insane, we have to let someone know!" I get looks from all around.

"He's not insane, Chastity!" She closes her eyes and a tear falls. "I saw his face, how it changed. I saw the fangs." She whispers.

"Serenity-"

"You can't tell anyone. He could hurt you. Chastity," She grabs my hands. "Promise you won't tell anyone."

I look at her eyes and contemplate if this could really be happening. What will happen if it is? What will I do? More importantly, what would Serenity do?

"I promise." I whisper.

"Serenity, are you alright?" The nurse asks. "Your face is pale, let's go lay you down. You can visit with your friend back at your room."

Serenity nods and lets the nurse help her up. I follow them into her room and once the nurse leaves, I make my way to the drinking fountain.

"I'll be right back." I tell Serenity.

I stop in front of the fountain and splash some water on my face. When I glance up at the mirror I gasp at the man reflected back in the glass and whirl around.

The man from yesterday, the one Serenity thinks is a vampire, stands about three feet away from me.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" He smirks at me. I eye him carefully, trying to see if he is in fact insane. I know what Serenity said, but I don't know what to believe.

"Just a little..." I say as I knit my eyebrows together. He raises an eyebrow. "Sorry. My friend..."

"She wasn't hallucinating."

"What?"

He simply smirks and stays silent.

"If she wasn't hallucinating, then what really happened?" I ask, a little fed up with him. Who does he think he is?

He smirks again and raises his eyebrows. A cold feeling goes through my limbs and then I mentally laugh at myself.

"This is ridiculous." I mutter and begin to walk away. I hear a hiss behind me and a tight grip pulls me back towards him. Veins run under his eyes and the whites of his eyes have turned dark red. He bares his fangs and smirks. I start to panic.

"Damon!" A voice behind me calls out.

I turn my head towards the voice, desperate for help. The person who I recognize as Stefan Salvatore, a kid who goes to my school, stands behind me.

"Stefan!" I cry out, trying to struggle free of the man who I've come to know as Damon.

"Chastity stay calm, you'll be fine." Stefan says. I try to do so, but it's useless. My heart races a mile a minute. "Damon, let go of her."

"Stefan, why do you always ruin everything?" Damon says, tightening his grip on my arm. I wince in pain.

"Damon let go, you're hurting her." Stefan says.

"I could care less if I'm hurting her Stefan!" With this he tightens his grip on my wrist even more. I bite my lip to keep from screaming.

"Don't do this." Stefan warns Damon.

"What's stopping me?" Damon says through his teeth.

"You're in a public place, it wouldn't be a good idea anyway. What if she screams?" Stefan replies.

Damon smirks and turns me to face him. His pupils begin growing smaller and bigger over and over again.

"Don't scream sweetheart." I have this odd sensation to do what he's asked of me. I understand that I can't scream. So I won't. I nod.

Damon smiles. "See Stefan? Problem solved." I take shuddering breaths as he moves his head closer to my neck.

"Damon, you don't want to do this." Stefan says quietly, but it gets the point across. Damon stops and pulls back.

"Fine then, you do it." He says and pushes me towards Stefan. Stefan catches me in his arms. I expect him to let me go, but he doesn't. He looks at me with the same hungry expression Damon was just wearing. The veins begin to come in under his eyes.

"Stefan...please don't." I beg him.

"No brother, please do!" Damon says.

Slowly, the veins under Stefan's eyes fade and he gently pushes me down the hallway. "Run as fast as you can." He says to me.

I take off down the hallway. I'm ready to make a beeline for the front door when I pass Serenity's room. I stop, throw myself into her room and shut and lock the door.

I lean against the door, breathing heavy.

"Chastity?" Serenity looks at me worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"You...were right." I say in between breaths. "I...I saw his face...change."

Serenity looks at me then at the door. Shock and fear displays itself on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Walking Nightmare

I anxiously wait for Serenity's reaction. She looks shocked and afraid. A knock on the door startles me.

"Chastity, it's Stefan. Damon's gone, can I talk to you?" Stefan says on the other side of the door.

"I'll be back." I tell Serenity.

"Last time you told me that, something bad almost happened." Serenity says and sighs. "Be careful."

I nod and give her the best smile I can and walk out the door, shutting it behind me.

Stefan looks at me with careful eyes. "I am so sorry that happened."

"It's fine, Stefan-"

"It shouldn't have happened." He says. He's obviously upset with his brother. "You're shaking..." He says and sighs.

I bring my hands up and see that they are in fact shaking. I stuff them in my pockets. "Sorry-"

"You have nothing to apologize for. Damon's...not a good person." He squints his eyes at me. "That's crazy..."

I bring my eyebrows together. "What is?" I ask.

"What's your last name?" He asks.

"Dawnwillow, why?" Why does my last name matter at all?

He shakes his head. "No, it's not possible."

"What's not possible? Stefan? You're really starting to worry me." I say and search for an answer in my head. I don't find one.

"I thought there was only one doppelgänger..." Stefan says and keeps looking at my face.

"Stefan, what's a doppelgänger?" I ask, a little frustrated.

"Ah, so you've finally figured it out." I hear a voice to the side of me say. I turn, see Damon and hide behind Stefan. "Relax." He says to me. "I'm not going to hurt you." I don't move.

"Damon," Stefan says. "What's going on?"

"Well Stefan, there's another doppelgänger. If you haven't figured it out already." Damon smirks.

"And what does this mean to you?" Stefan questions him.

"It means that we can put Elena out of danger Stefan!" He says as if it's obvious. Elena, she goes to my school.

"What does this have to do with me?" I ask.

"You're a doppelgänger." Damon says.

"And?" I ask.

"And you're coming with us." Damon starts walking towards me.

"Damon, we can't just hand her over to Klaus." Stefan says.

Damon stops. "And why not?!"

"Chastity's a person, not a back up." Stefan says loudly.

Damon looks at Stefan incredulously. "Don't you want to get Elena out of this?" He points at me. "She's the answer!"

"Damon, Elena won't want this anyway. She won't let someone else take her place." Stefan says.

Damon sneers at Stefan. "We'll see." The next second, he's gone.

Stefan turns around and looks at me. "I'll take care of Damon, you should go back with Serenity." He turns back around and starts walking.

"Wait!" I call out. He turns around. "What's a doppelgänger?"

"It's dangerous. I don't have time to tell you about it. Drew can tell you all about it." He smiles and walks away.

"Who's Drew?" I mutter. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around.

A tall handsome, muscular boy about my age with blonde/brown hair stands in front of me.

"I'm Drew." He explains with a smile. At my confused look, he explains further. "I went on a date with Summer..."

I raise my eyebrows and smile. "You and I are going to get along juuuuuusssttt fine, my friend." I tell him.

He laughs, but quickly changes the subject. "So you want to know about the doppelgänger?"

I nod and rub my arms, trying to warm my arms.

He lowers his voice. "Basically, a doppelgänger is an exact duplicate of another person. It's dangerous if a certain person finds out." He says, with a look I can't describe. It's definitely bad though.

"And why am I involved in this?" I ask, not wanting to know the answer for sure.

"Well, you...are the doppelgänger." He says reluctantly.

I sigh. "I kind of figured. So who do I look like? Do I know her?" I ask.

He chuckles. "You don't resemble this person just a little bit, you would know if you knew her."

"What's her name?" I ask.

"Fey Dawnwillow. She's a very old vampire." He explains.

"Yes, she is." A voice behind me says. My voice. Drew's eyes widen and I slowly turn around. An exact replica of me stands ten feet away.

"Fey." Drew mutters.

"Hello Drew." She smiles, a deadly smile, and turns to me. "Hello Chastity."

"What are you doing here?" Drew asks, taking all of the words out of my mouth. I would talk, but I'm too frozen with shock.

Fey gives a half smile to Drew. "Warning Chastity, what else would I be doing?"

"Mass murdering the whole town." Drew replies with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"You know me so well, don't you Drew?" She says sarcastically.

"Look, maybe you should just leave Fey." Drew says.

She gets a devilish look on her face. "Fine. Just one more thing," she turns towards me. "If I were you, I would stay away from Klaus." She starts to leave, then turns back around. "And Damon." She smirks and walks away.


End file.
